NCIS: Empty Hall Way
by lauraforeverxx
Summary: Ziva's pregnant but is Tony the father? These two go through a lot together but will it be a happily ever after? Or will one them be lost forever? Please read and review. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Just a random scene I came up with... no copy right intended.. not that I think there is any. I'm not making money so no one can complaine. lol.. Hope you like it (:**

* * *

Squad Room… 10:30am

Tony is sitting at his desk typing on his computer. McGee is at his doing the same.

"she's late.. Again" Tony says without looking up.

"who?" McGee says doing the same.

"Ziva, who else do you think I would be talking about?"

"sorry"

A few quiet seconds pass before Tony stops typing and looks over to McGee slightly worried.

"you think she's okay?"

"who?" McGee says looking over at him.

"Ziva!"

"oh" McGee looks back to his computer. "yeah, she'd be fine. Why?"

"I called her last night and she didn't answer"

McGee laughs

"she never answers when you call her Tony, it's a well known fact"

Tony sighs and looks away again. McGee sees he may have gone a little to far.

"I didn't mean it like that Tony, all I meant was.. She was properly just busy. She has a life you know"

Tony gives McGee a sarcastic look. The two go back to typing. A few quiet minutes later the elevator door ding's. Tony looks over and sees Ziva walking out rubbing her forehead and carrying her back pack in her head by her side. She comes into the squad room and puts her bag down behind her desk. Tony cant take his eyes off her. McGee doesn't seem to take much interest until Tony gets up and walks over to Ziva and sits on the inside of her desk.

"hey" Tony says slightly cheerfully. By this point, Ziva has sat down, crossed her arms over her desk and has her head in her arms. Tony sees she's not feeling well.

"you okay?"

"no" Ziva mumbles shaking her head.

"what's wrong?"

Ziva looks up

"I don't know, everything hurts"

Tony grabs Ziva's hand and leads over to the elevator. McGee has been watching with curiosity for the whole time.

**Hall Way… five minutes later**

Tony and Ziva walk out of the elevator and enter a empty hall. The walls are red and the floor blue carpet. (the weird NCIS look) Tony is dragging Ziva behind him. They pass a few corners before finally reaching a long hall that is completely empty. Tony leans against the wall. Ziva stands in front of him, Tony pulls her closer. Ziva wraps her arms around Tony's neck. Tony wraps his arms around her waste. Ziva has her head resting on Tony's shoulder.

"so what's wrong?" Tony says breaking the silence.

"I told you, I don't know"

"well, you must have some idea. It's your body" Tony says as they both slid down the wall and sit down.

Ziva has let go of Tony and is just cuddling into him. Tony puts both arms around Ziva as she plays with the ends of her long sleave white, see threw jacket.


	2. Chapter 2

**Abby's Lab**

Ziva walks in again rubbing her fore head. Abby is standing at her computer looking at her screen that has blood cell's on it. Ziva walks up to her dragging her feet.

"hey Abs"

Abby turns around as Ziva sits on Abby's chair and holds her head up

"hey… you don't look so good. Are you okay?"

Ziva shakes her head

"what's wrong?" Abby's asks pulling a chair over and sitting down.

"I don't know, everything hurts" Ziva replies looking straight ahead.

"what do you mean, "everything"?"

"my stomach, my head.. Even my hands hurt" Ziva complains.

Abby sighs as if she is thinking. She looks at Ziva as if trying to find answers. Ziva keeps holding her head up and looking straight ahead.

"when was the last time you and Tony "hooked up"?"

Abby was the only one who knew of Tony and Ziva's secret affair. Besides Ducky. Ducky was they're go-to-guy if something went wrong. Not that they were expecting anything to.

"um.." Ziva thought hard to answer Abby's question. "I don't know, um.. A week ago, maybe two. Why?"

Abby looked at Ziva.

"maybe your pregnant"

Ziva laughs and looks back ahead.

"I'm serious. Ziva you could be pregnant"

"no, trust me. I'm not pregnant Abby"

"how do you know? Do you play it safe?"

Ziva shakes her head. "no, there's no need"

Abby loses it. She hates people not using protection.

"what!? Ziva how could you! Do you and Tony even care if you get pregnant?"

"Abby" Ziva says very calmly. She turns her head to look at Abby still holding it up.

"what?"

"Tony cant have kids" Ziva adds still calm.

Abby sits back in her seat shocked. And a little mad at herself for going off at Ziva.

"oh"

Ziva turns her head back "yeah"

"I'm sorry Ziva, I didn't know. Wow that sucks, although that would explain all the girlfriends Tony's had"

Ziva laughs a little. "yeah, anyway" Ziva spins her chair around and stands up. "I'm going to go see Ducky. See what he thinks"

Ziva makes her way out. Abby watches her.

"if your pregnant, you owe me!" Abby yells out. Ziva waves her hands up and keeps walking.

**Squad Room**

Tony comes walking out of the elevator with a cup of coffee. He walks into the squad room and sits down at his desk. McGee is at his and is surprised that Tony didn't automatically tell him about Ziva.

"how's Ziva?" McGee asks spinning around on his chair.

Tony doesn't look at him. "she's fine"

"what do you mean "Fine" Tony?" McGee pushes

"I mean, she's fine" Tony still doesn't look at McGee. He sip's his coffee and keeps typing.

McGee keeps looking at Tony. He turns to his computer and pulls up a word document. There are lines of bold and non-bold writing. He clicks underneath the last one and type's "1135: Tony arrives back in squad room, no sign of Ziva" Then he minimizes it and looks back at Tony.

"then where is she?"

"I do not know" Tony replies.

McGee pushes his lips out then turns back to his computer. Tony slightly looks at McGee hoping he isn't thinking anything that could start a case.

**Autopsy**

Ducky is sitting at his desk. Jimmy is at the back of the room on his phone, pacing back and forth holding and letting go of his head. Ziva walks in and sees Palmer, she turns and sees Ducky who spin's around on his chair at the sound of the doors opening and closing.

"Ziva? Why what a surprise to see you here. Tell me, what can I do for you?"

Ziva walks to the autopsy table closest to Ducky's desk. She leans on it and looks to the side. Ducky can see something is bothering her.

"what is it my child?"

"I don't know Ducky" She looks at him. "everything hurt's. And when I told Abby she said I might be pregnant and that scared me"

"but you cant get pregnant through Tony can you?"

"no, that's why I guess I'm a little scared" Ziva admits.

Ducky thinks for a moment "perhaps we should do a test" he suggests

"what kind of test?"

"a pregnancy test"

The look on Ziva face suggest that Ducky is crazy. He just said it was impossible for Ziva to get pregnant via Tony. So why would he want her to take a pregnancy test?

"just to be sure" Ducky says trying to lose the look on Ziva's face.

She sighs and looks away then back at Ducky.

**Female Toilets**

Abby and Ziva are leaning against the benches of the sinks. Ziva has her arms crossed and looking straight ahead. Abby is staring at her phone looking at the time.

"has it been 15 minutes yet?" Ziva asks very impatiently

"wait for it… wait for it… YES!" Abby says making Ziva jump.

Abby turns and looks at the text results. She doesn't say anything. Ziva turns when Abby doesn't speak. She looks at Abby who has no expression on her face. Ziva looks down at the test and her face goes white, as if she has just seen a ghost.

"oh my god" Abby finally says

"I'm pregnant" Ziva says feeling a little sick.

Abby and Ziva look at each other both shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, again, no copyright.. not making any money, etc etc, lol.. enjoy!**

* * *

Squad Room

Both Tony and McGee had kept quiet since Tony came back. Tony knew McGee was up to something but he couldn't figure out what. He was to worried about Ziva to give McGee a hard think. Ziva wasn't the type of person to just wake up ill. There had to be a bigger story behind it. McGee looked over at Tony who was busy typing away, in the weird not-knowing-how-to-type way that he did. Something was off. Tony and Ziva had been spending a lot of time together over the past 3 months. McGee had a few ideas but he was determent to know for sure.

"so, you and Ziva seen to be spending a lot of time together" McGee said putting his 'investigators' tone on.

Tony only glanced at McGee then looked back at his computer.

"have we?" He asked, trying to sound like he didn't know what McGee was talking about.

"yeah.. The late night calls. Spending the night at each other's places.."

This got Tony's attention. Was McGee stalking them? He looked up and over at McGee as he continued.

"you always go missing together for hours. You two do almost everything together"

"what are you getting at Probie?" Tony had a harsh and demanding tone in his voice now. McGee just looked at Tony and said nothing.

"yeah, that's what I thought" Tony said slightly laughing. He knew that the second he said something McGee would shut up. It was sort of his way of 'controlling' McGee and keeping him in line and out of Tony's personal life. The parts that he wanted to keep 'personal'.

**Abby's Lab**

Ziva sat on Abby's desk chair holding her head up on the desk. Abby sat on the desk next to Ziva looking at her.

"what are you going to do Ze?"

"I have no idea" Ziva replied muttering

"I mean you got to tell Tony"

Ziva instantly lifted her head up.

"no! No! no one is telling Tony!"

"why not Ziva. He has a right to know"

"yeah? And how are you going to tell a man that cant have kids that his girlfriend is pregnant?

Ziva had a good point. Abby crossed her arms and went back to thinking. Ziva put her head back in her hands.

**Squad Room.. Late at night**

Everyone was at their desk's. Including Gibbs who had joined them after a long 6 hour conference with Ziva's father, discussing whether or not should Ziva come home to Israel or stay in America. Gibbs won and Ziva stays.

"well. It's been a long one. I'll see you all tomorrow" McGee packed up his bag and walked out of the squad room after giving Tony a look that said 'I'm onto you' in his way out. Gibbs turned off his lamp light and did the same.

"I'm gonna go too" he got up and walked out.

"bye" Both Tony and Ziva said to the two.

The elevator doors closed and Tony and Ziva were alone. Finally. Tony got up and walked over to Ziva who was typing on her keyboard but not looking at the screen. She was thinking about her pregnancy.

"so" Tony said as he sat behind her. "you going to tell me what's really up?"

Ziva took a deep breath and turned around on her chair. Tony had a cute face on, the kind that made Ziva smile no matter how many times she had seen it in a day. It always did the trick.

"no" she said and turned back around. Tony laughed and leaned into her, hugging her from behind and kissing her neck. She sighs and takes another deep breath.

"I'm pregnant" she whispers, making it even hard for Tony to hear. He stops and pulls away from her. He's sitting back up straight, confused and shocked. Ziva turns around on her chair, fighting tears. Tony just looks at her with his mouth hanging open.

"what?" he says also trying to fight tears, although he doesn't know what he should be feeling right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**A few minutes later**

The minuets went quiet. Neither one of them knew how they should be feeling. Tony was lost for words and Ziva couldn't think. She just stared at the ground in front of her as she sat side ways. Tony didn't move. He sat on the edge of the bench behind Ziva's desk. His mouth hanging open and his mind running around in circles.

"by who?" Tony finally said to break the silence.

Ziva turned her head.

"what?"

"by who?" Tony repeated.

"what do you mean "by who?" by you" Ziva replied trying to hide her frustration which she blamed strongly on her hormones of being pregnant.

Tony sighed. "but you know I cant…"

"I haven't been with anyone else" Ziva interrupted him knowing what Tony was going to say.

They went quiet again. The level was dark and no one was in sight. Even if you looked out the large window in which the sun shone through each morning could you see someone walking or just standing around. NCIS HQ was like a dead zone this time of night.

Tony put his hand on Ziva's which was resting on the arm rest of her chair. She looked up at him as he held her hand. She stood up and walked to him still holding his hand. They hugged each other close. After a few seconds they let go of each other. Tony kept one arm around Ziva's waste and Ziva kept one arm around Tony's neck.

"you know this morning when you said you weren't feeling well, I never would have thought you were pregnant" Tony said in a soft voice.

Ziva smiled with a slight laugh

"me neither"

She turned her body and put her other arm around Tony. Tony did the same. Tony kissed Ziva on the neck before holding her close to him. Ziva rested her head on her arms wrapped around Tony. She looked sad yet happy to know Tony was there for her on and off the job.

**Next Day**

Gibbs walked into Abby's lab holding a Caf-Pow in his hand. Abby was standing at her computer like she always was. The first thing Gibbs noticed about her lab was there was on music. Instead Abby was wearing head phones and bobbing to what ever song was playing on her Ipod . He walked up to her and shook the Caf-Pow in front of her. She jumped and removed the head phones from her eyes and took hold of the Caf-Pow. Gibbs wouldn't let go. Abby glared at Gibbs.

"thank you"

Gibbs still didn't let go. He had that "I want to know something" look on his face.

"thank you oh great one" Abby teased. She could read Gibbs like a book but wanted to avoid telling him anything today.

"okay Gibbs what do you want?" She had finally cracked.

"what do you know about the Brian Curtis case?"

"nothing, now let go of my Caf-Pow" Abby pulled on it but Gibbs still didn't let go. Abby sighed.

"Brian Curtis. Serial Killer in 2003 was convicted to 5 years at leaven worth. Now give me my Caf-Pow" She shook the large drink but again Gibbs kept his grip.

"he's missing" he finally says in the deep voice he used when he was telling bad news. Abby looked shocked.

"Gibbs… don't say that. Brian Curtis is a psycho. You said so your self. Don't tell me he's on the loose again" Abby went from wanting something to wanting to hide somewhere safe.

"some how he escaped leaven worth and no one can find him. I need you to track him down. I know you can Abby I believe in you"

Abby smiled. Gibbs finally let go of the Caf-Pow although after hearing her worst night mare was on the loose she had lost her apatite and put the Caf-Pow in the fridge.


	5. Chapter 5

**Squad room**

Tony walked in carrying a coffee in his hand. McGee was sitting at his desk doing some computer work. Gibbs wasn't there and neither was Ziva.

"you're here early" Tony said as he put his coffee down on his desk and walked over to McGee.

"I had some stuff I had to do, thought I'd get an early start" McGee looked up "where's Ziva?"

"doctors appointment" Tony walked back to his desk hoping they could leave the subject. Tony didn't want to accidentally blurt out Ziva was pregnant with his kid.

"she okay?" McGee pushed the subject knowing Tony didn't want to talk about it.

"she's fine, go back to your geek stuff"

The room went quiet. A few minutes later, Abby came running in. The sound of her chains hitting her boots could be heard from a mile away.

"McGee, Tony!" she was out of breath but still panicking. "he.. He.. He's…"

"Abby what's wrong?" McGee asked being the closets to her. She didn't answer, instead she gave him a weird look and ran to Tony.

"he's back" She told him gaining breath.

"who's back?"

"Brian Curtis"

Tony and McGee looked at each other shocked.

"Abby are you serious?" McGee asked walking over to Tony's desk.

"Gibbs came in this morning and told me he had escaped out of leaven worth"

"don't worry Abs we'll protect you" McGee assured. Tony stood up.

"protect Abby? That creep almost killed Ziva! He'll go after her again"

They all looked at each other scared and worried. They had to protect Ziva and Abby. Brian may have almost killed Ziva if it wasn't for Gibbs but he also drugged Abby and no doubt he was going to finish what he started.

**Office**

Ziva was leaning on a bench. A woman sat in a chair behind it typing on her computer. She was wearing a blue top that said on it "Washington Privet" the name of the hospital Ziva went to confirm her pregnancy.

"well that's it for today Ms David. Did you want me to book you in for next month?" the lady asked very formally

"why do I have to come back next month?"

"we need to keep a close eye on the baby. Since it is your first" she said smiling.

"um.. Yeah okay"

The woman got busy typing. A few seconds later she handed Ziva a piece of paper.

"that's your date and what you need to take until then" Ziva took the paper "have a nice day"

Ziva turned around and walked out.

**Car park**

Ziva walked to her car. When she got in, she sat in the drivers seat and open the paper she had folded in half. She needed to take some medication until she saw the doctor again. But she would have to get Tony to tell her what it was, she didn't understand the English. Ziva put the paper down and went to start the car when someone from the back seat put their hand over her mouth pushing her into the seat.

"miss me?" the person asked.

Ziva looked in the reflection mirror and was shocked and scared to see the person in the back of her car was Brian Curtis. He smiled at her while Ziva was terrified.


	6. Chapter 6

**Squad Room**

Back at the office, Tony was sitting at his desk on his phone. He was trying to find Ziva with out drawing attention to himself.

"Ziva.. Where the hell are you? You cant just take off. Brian Curtis is back. Please call me back" with that, Tony hung up.

He looked back to the squad room where now everyone was. A photo of Brian Curtis was on the plasma. Tony stood up and stood next to Gibbs who was now standing in the middle of the squad room.

"where is he?" Tony said trying to hide the fact he wasn't paying attention.

"well that's the thing Tony, we don't know" McGee started. "after he escaped, we lost track of him"

"how long ago did you find out he was missing?" Tony asked.

Gibbs looked at his watch. "7 hours ago"

"oh great! Well, who knows where he is now"

Tony was frustrated. _So he probably has come to DC to finish what he started! Perfect!_ Tony thought to himself as he paced back and forth.

"He has Ziva" Tony finally blurted out.

**Ziva's Car**

Ziva was driving down a long street. Brian in her back seat with Ziva's gun pointed at her.

"where are we going?" She asked him, not taking her eyes off the road.

"hush Ziva. Don't talk" he said as he tapped her waste with her gun.

She flinched and kept driving.

"we're going for a drive" he added

**A few minutes later**

"here" Brian said as he sat up.

Ziva turned into a drive way of a cabin house. In the middle of trees and bush land. The road was dusty and dirt flew everywhere as she pulled up.

"get out" Brian demanded as he got out of the car.

Ziva got out and looked at the small house. Brian came up behind her and threw him arm around her and looked at the house as well, with a smirk on his face.

"isn't it good to be home Ziva?" he looked at her and smiled before taking her hand and leading her into the house.

**Squad Room**

Everyone was looking at Tony.

"what makes you think he has Ziva?" McGee asked, calm and relaxed as if he agreed with Tony.

"He was in-love with her, It makes sense he's going to take her"

"well, we don't know that for sure Tony" Abby said walking over to him. "how would he know which hospital she went to?" Abby whispered in his ear.

"I just know he has her" he replied, whispering in her ear.

"gut feeling?" Gibbs asked, slightly proud to think Tony has taken after him.

"yeah Boss… a big gut feeling"

The room went quiet for a few seconds before Gibbs started giving everyone jobs.

"McGee!"

"Boss!"

"trace Ziva's cell. You get a location call it. We'll check it out. DiNozzo!"

"yeah Boss!?"

Gibbs stared at him. Normally he had a job to give Tony but now his mind was blank.

"call the hospital, find out how long ago she left"

Tony and Abby looked at Gibbs shocked. McGee was already on the trace. Gibbs looked back at them, as if reading their minds.

"yeah… I know" he said before he walked to his desk. Tony went to his and Abby turned to Gibbs.

"okay then you should probably know that she's…"

"pregnant? Yeah I know that too Abs"

Abby turned to Tony, he pointed at her with a angry face on. She shook her head. Tony softened his face and mouthed _'Ducky'. _Abby shrugged and walked out of the squad room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cabin**

Ziva opened the door and walked into the cabin. It was like a house made out of the forest. She stepped inside the old cabin with Brian right behind her. He still had her gun and he wasn't letting her forget it.

"what are we doing here?" asked Ziva as she walked into the main seating area that had furniture to match the walls and everything else in the house.

"don't you remember Ziva?" Brian said as he locked the door and put a chair in the way. Ziva turned and laughed.

"if I wanted to get out, that chair wouldn't stand a chance"

"maybe, but I don't think the chair is going to have to worry"

Ziva turned around.

"what do you mean?"

Brian smiled and walked up to her. He reached for a cup sitting on a table, he held it in front of Ziva's face.

"that is probably drugged" she said, confident in her words.

"drink it"

Brian stared into Ziva's eye. She thought to herself, things couldn't possibly get worse. So she grabbed the cup and drank it.

When she had finished it, she handed it back to Brian. She was calm and didn't look like she had just been drugged. Even made Brian question whether he had remembered to put the drug in.

Ziva walked forward into the main room. It had a opening where you could see into the kitchen. And a huge window where you could see over the whole forest. Brian put the cup down and followed her.

"it's beautiful Brian" Ziva said as she walked to the window.

She knew Brian was in-love with her and she indented to lurer him into her trap in order to protect her, her child, Tony and everyone.

He came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. He was taller then her, but not by much. He was about Tony's height. She turned around, their lips only inches apart.

**Squad Room**

"got it!" McGee yelled out.

Tony hung up his phone and ran to McGee's desk.

"where McGee?"

McGee calls out an address.

"it's about an hour and a half from here"

"not when Gibbs is driving" Tony adds as they all gear up and run out of the squad room.

**Car**

Tony and Gibbs are in the front. McGee is in the back with his laptop. Keeping a fix on Ziva's cell. Tony keeps looking over to Gibbs then back out the front window. Gibbs doesn't take his eyes off the road. The car was quiet.

"look boss"

Gibbs sighed, knowing what Tony was going to say.

"we wanted to tell you. We just…didn't know when"

"tell you what?" McGee asked from the backseat.

"shut up McGee, this doesn't concern you"

"DiNozzo…" Gibbs sighed, as if he was telling his son off for being mean to his little brother.

Tony looked back at Gibbs. "we really did want to tell you. We just didn't know when"

"didn't know what!?" McGee asked again.

Tony just ignored him, so did Gibbs.

The car become quiet, not a noise could be heard, well, apart from McGee typing on the keyboard of his laptop.

**Cabin - Bedroom**

Brian and Ziva were rolling around on a bed. The sheets up to their necks, and tangled in between them. Brian was buying Ziva's act 100%. He didn't think for a second that this was all a trap. Ziva knew Tony and the team we're only minuets away and would burst through those doors any second now. All she had to do was keep him occupied until that moment of relief.

"what made you change your mind?" Brian asked, pouting and puffing.

"I have always liked you Brian" Ziva replied. Her long brown wavy hair hanging down as if forming walls so they could take in privet. Not that there was anyone around.

**Car**

"okay it's right up here. Take the next left" McGee directed from the back seat.

Gibbs did a sharp turn and raced down the left dirt road. By now, they were in a paddock area. Trees and farm land as far as the eye could see.

Gibbs raced down the dirt track so fast, Tony couldn't even tell if they were passing houses or piles of tin and bricks.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" Tony said pulling towards the window.

"okay it should be right up here" McGee directed again.

Gibbs, for the first time ever, slowed down while they still had a huge leap to drive along. But he didn't slow down to much, just enough for Tony to identify the tin's and bricks as houses.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cabin**

Ziva was standing in the bathroom facing the mirror. She was brushing her hair. She had on a white robe; Brian's. It was tied up, the collar framing her neck beautifully. Brian walked in, he was only wearing skin colour boxes. He walked up and hugged Ziva from behind. She smiled into the mirror knowing he could see her reflection.

Suddenly, the sound of screeching tiers could be heard, coming from outside. Brian and Ziva both looked off into that direction. Then, while Brian was distracted, Ziva surprised him with a knock out punch; swinging her arm and whacking him over the head. Brian fell to the ground, hitting his head again on the towel rack.

Ziva ran to the door and then ran back out to the bed room. But before she could get to the bedroom door she was pulled back. Ziva feel to the ground as she stretched her hand out for the door knob but missed but a few inches.

Ziva turned onto her back to see Brian standing in front of her.

"bitch! Now I know your little game, well it wont last for long!" Brian said in a angry voice.

Ziva got up and tried to get to the door again but Brian pulled her hair throwing her to the ground again. This time he threw himself on top of her holding her down while Ziva fought for her life.

**The team**

Tony, McGee and Gibbs all raced into the cabin, Their guns aimed and ready for anything. Gibbs took the lead as the team raced into the lounge room, right of the front door.

"clear!" Tony yelled and ran into the kitchen leading off the lounge room.

McGee on Tony's tail to back him up.

"clear!" Tony called again.

Everyone put their guns down.

"you think they're here?" McGee asked as the three walked to each other.

"they have to be, Ziva's car is out fount" Tony informed. He's deepest fear was for Ziva to not be here. And for them to hit a dead end.

They all went quiet, hoping to hear a sign of someone in the house. And that's exactly what they got. The clicking of a gun being loaded could be heard, coming from down the hall then BANG!. The agents grabbed their guns again and raced down the hall. Gibbs in the lead and McGee covering all of them.

**BedRoom**

Tony took no hesitation and kicked the door open. They raced in to see Ziva lying face down on the ground. Brian was standing up, he had the gun in his hand down by his side. He looked shocked at himself. Tony had his gun aimed at Brian in rage and he had the face emotion to match.

"I… I killed her" Brian said, shocked at himself at his actions.

Once Brian dropped the gun, McGee raced in and hand cuffed him. Gibbs took the gun while Tony dropped to the ground beside Ziva. He turned her over and held her in his arms.

"Ziva.. Ziva!" Tony begged for a response, but he didn't get one.

"Ziva.. Come on talk to me!! I know you can hear me!! DAMN IT ZIVA!!" Tony yelled and shook her. The thought of losing Ziva was unbearable.

Then, as if an auto response Ziva mumbled something.

"damn it DiNozzo… what took you so long?" she mumbled during breaths. Tony smiled and laughed holding her close to him.

**Hospital**

Tony was sitting in the waiting room chairs. He had his elbows on his knees and was holding his head up. Gibbs walked up to him and held out a coffee in front of Tony. He looked up and took the coffee. Gibbs sat next to him.

"thanks"

Gibbs nodded. He was a man of few words. A simple movement could say a hundred words. A smile or expression could say a thousand.

Tony held the coffee in his hands, as if using the hot cup as something to warm his whole body. Gibbs leaned back leaning against the wall, he drank his coffee with no problem. Tony was to nervous to drink. He couldn't stop think… _what if we didn't get there in time? She could have died! _

Then, a few seconds later, a doctor in a set of blues walked up to them holding a clip board.

"family of Ziva David" he said looking around.

Tony and Gibbs stood as another couple went to get up but then sat back down when they realised it wasn't who they were waiting for.

The doctor smiled at Tony and Gibbs then signalled for them to follow him. They did, into a hallway.

"how is she?" Tony said, he had been wanting to say that all night, but he was waiting for the moment where he knew he could get an answer.

"she's fine. The surgery was a complete success and we can see her making a full recovery" the doctor said smiling.. But that smile quickly faded when he looked at Tony.

"and the baby..?" Tony edged.

"oh, ah.. The baby. Right" The doctor looked from his clipboard to Tony. He didn't have to say anything for Tony to understand. "I'm sorry"

Tony took a deep breath, he wanted to crack, but he told him self, there was a time and a place, and this wasn't it.

"can we see her?" Gibbs said, jumping in, knowing Tony wouldn't be able to ask without breaking down.

"yeah sure. I'll have Nurse Julie take you to her room. I have to go tell this other couple news on their patient"

The doctor waved at a nurse then walked off. A woman wearing a set of pinks walked up to them and smiled before walked further down the hall.

**Ziva's room**

The nurse led them to a room. It was dark and had an annoying constant beeping sound coming from the monitor that was connected to Ziva,

"I'm ah, going to go call…. Abby" Gibbs said as he patted Tony on the back and walked off.

"thanks" Tony replied knowing Gibbs only said that as an excuses to give Tony and Ziva time alone.

Tony walked into the dark room. Ziva was laying with her arms by her side and a breathing tube connected to her. Tony walked up beside her. He put his hand on hers and stroked her hand with his thumb. She didn't make any movement. She was obviously asleep.

Tony sat on the chair next to the bed, it was either a really high chair or a really low bed since they were almost at the same level. Tony kisses Ziva's hand then kept his head at her hand. Then, with his other hand, he stroked the side of her face, her skin was cold yet soft and smooth. One thing all girls would love to have, not mention some guys even. The night was going to be long but Tony didn't care, Ziva was alive and next to him. that's all that mattered to him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Next morning**

Ziva woke to see her room light up by the beautiful morning sun light. She looked over to see Tony asleep at her side, still holding her hand. She gently removed her hand and stroked Tony's hair before holding his hand that was laying on the bed. He didn't wake and she didn't want him to. She knew for a fact he had been awake for a while plus been worried tends to take it from you. Ziva looked over to the window taking up almost the whole wall at the end of her room. She could see out to the open garden and then across all of Washington DC. She could even see the White House perfectly from where she was. In one word, the view was 'Beautiful'.

A few minutes later a nurse walked in.

"oh good your…" she started, Ziva signalled for her to be quiet.

"oh, sorry" she whispered as she saw Tony still asleep. "he stay here all night?"

Ziva nodded. The nurse nodded in interest.

"wish my boyfriend was that committed" she joked.

Ziva laughed "they are hard to find"

"in this city? Oh yeah!"

They both laughed, but keep they're voices down for Tony's sake.

"so how are you feeling this morning Ziva?"

"really out of it. I feel run over"

"you mean run down, right?"

"oh yes, sorry it's the English"

The nurse laughed "that's okay"

**Few hours later**

Ziva was trying to figure out the TV that was hanging from the roof. Tony was still asleep, he hadn't moved a muscle. Ziva knew he was exhausted. Ziva kept hitting button on the remote but she could work anything. Slowly, Tony started to move and show signs or waking up. Ziva just watched him, like a little girl waiting for her father to wake up so they can go play.

Finally he lifted his head, at first he looked at if he didn't know where he was. Then he looked at Ziva.

"good morning" Ziva said with a smile.

Tony looked at his watch.

"more like, good afternoon. It's 1400" Tony added before looking back up at Ziva "why didn't you wake me?"

"you looked tired. I decide you needed to sleep"

Tony nodded, wanting to give a smart-ass comment but decided not too.

"how you holding up?" he asked, his voice soft and calm.

Ziva looked down, away from Tony. "I'm fine"

Tony sees he brought back pain. He rubs Ziva's hand. "I'm going for coffee. Be back soon" and with that, he got up and left. Ziva didn't say or do anything to suggest she didn't want him to leave.

**Coffee Room**

Tony hands over the counter a $5 bill.

"thanks" the cash boy on the other end says as he hands Tony two coffees.

"yeah" Tony says taking the coffees and turning around and walking away.

He sees Gibbs and walks up to him and hands him a coffee.

"right on time" Tony says smiling.

"you were expecting me?"

"aren't I always?" he jokes.

Tony and Gibbs walk to a table and sit down.

"how is she?" Gibbs asks as he's sitting down.

"fine, I think she knows about the baby"

"yeah? How she dealing with that?"

"wont say"

Gibbs drinks his coffee and stays quiet.

"wait a minuet, why are you here?" Tony says remembering Gibbs was mad at him yesterday.

Gibbs finishes drinking. "you were expecting me"

"no I mean, why are you here? You were mad at us, me you were mad at me. I would of thought this is the last place you would want to be, and me being the last person you want to talk to. Your confusing me Gibbs"

Gibbs laughs and takes another sip. Tony drinks his coffee, still confused at Gibbs.

**Ziva's Room**

Ziva is again trying to work out the TV. She puts the remote down and looks down at her stomach, she runs her hands along her skin. Just then the nurse from this morning walked back in.

"hey, he's gone?" she asked when she noticed no Tony.

"coffee" Ziva simply replied.

The nurse nodded and walked to the side of Ziva to check all the machines.

"is there… any chance… my baby is still alive?" Ziva said struggling to find the strength.

The nurse sighed and looked at her, she grabbed a chair and sat down.

"I mean, pregnancies survive trauma all the time… don't they?" Ziva added.

"they do, but with your amount of blood loss, we wont know for sure if the baby is still there for the next 24 hours. The we'll do a cat scan, see what comes up" the nurse said in a comforting voice. "okay?" the nurse softly added.

Ziva nodded and looked back down at her stomach. The nurse got up off the chair, she pressed a button on one of the machines then walked out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**ayekay um, here is little surprise guest, hope ya lyk. Lemmi know what u think. :D **

**I don't own anything, yarda yarda yarda you've prob heard it a million times. Enjoy!**

* * *

Coffee Room

Tony was still slouched in his chair, drinking his coffee. Gibbs had left and Tony was alone. Tony was in deep thought. He couldn't hear anything around him, not the sound of the coffee machine grinding the beans and pouring the hot liquid, not even the chattering people that sat all around the room. In Tony's mind, everything was silent. He sipped his coffee and kept thinking. He was remembering the long car ride to save Ziva. He was remembering the thoughts that were going through his mind and how fast his heart was beating. He had never freaked out before, at leased not like this. Suddenly, Tony's phone began to vibrate in his jacket pocket. Slowly then suddenly fast, he snapped out of his head space. All the surrounding noises roared in Tony's ears. He pulled out his phone and sat up.

"DiNozzo" he answers, drawing attention from a couple of women drinking coffee on the table next to him. Tony doesn't speak for a while, he's listening to who ever is on the other line.

A minute or so later, he sighs, grabs his coffee and starts to stand up "yeah I'm on my way" he says before hanging up the phone and putting it back in his pocket.

Tony walks out of the Coffee Room when he bumps into a doctor.

"oh, gosh I'm so sorry" he says holding the doctor. She looks up at him and notices it's Jeanne. They both stare at each other for about 30 seconds, not a word and no expression on their faces except 'shock'.

"Jeanne" Tony finally says, breaking the silence and awkwardness.

"Tony" she replies.

It goes awkward and silent again. Jeanne is holding a clip board, Tony can just read the patients name. It reads "David, Ziva"

"your treating the gun shot victim that lost the baby?" he asks.

Jeanne relaxes herself. "ah, yeah. You know her?"

"yeah, she's a friend" Tony says, then he thinks that maybe he should elaborate, not keep anything from her. After all, he had lied to her way to much. "well, actually we work together"

"She's your partner?" she asks, with the look on her face that suggests Tony could possibly help her.

"yeah"

"good, you can help me with something"

"sure, what do you need to know?" Tony says, likening that Jeanne seems to be a little more comfortable around him. Given the lie through out their whole relationship.

"well, Ziva hasn't lost the baby completely. There's still hope the baby could come back"

"that really happens?" Tony stupidly comments.

"yeah, all the time. Anyway, do you know how we can get a reach on the babies father?"

Tony bits his bottom lip. "gosh Jeanne, I don't know how to tell you this… but" he pauses as Jeanne looks up at him. "your looking at him" he says, leaning back as if Jeanne was going to attack him.

She holds the clipboard tight close to her. "oh" is all she comes up with.

Before they can say anything else, a announcement comes over the PA system asking for Jeanne at the same time, Tony's phone pager vibrates. Jeanne looks up at the roof behind her while Tony takes his phone back out.

"I got to go" they both say at the same time, looking back at each other.

It goes quiet for a second before they both laugh.

"So, I guess I'll see you later then" Jeanne says as she taped the clip board.

"yeah" Tony replies smiling.

Jeanne walks off, Tony turns around and smiles as if victory had just happened. Tony walks out the sliding doors while Jeanne walks in the opposite direction down the hall.

**NCIS **

Tony walks out from the elevator with his hands in his pockets. As he walks to the squad room, a rather young man walks up to him. Nerdy looking, but seems excited.

"To-- ah, Special Agent DiNozzo.. Sir" he stutters.

Tony stops and looks down at the ground while the new kid struggles to breath and talk. When he is around Tony he feels himself back in high school, he the nerdy dork and Tony the jock that picks on him. Even though he doesn't.

"I.. ah, well I wa.. wa.." he continues to stutter.

"Jeremy!" Tony snaps. Jeremy jumps. "take a breath" Tony advises

Jeremy goes quiet for a second. "oh right"

"now, what do you need?" Tony asks, knowing exactly how Jeremy seems him.

"well, I was just wondering. Can you arrest someone if they're beating they're wife even though they have immunity?" he finally spits out.

Tony thinks. "ah, no I don't think so"

"then how can you help the wife?"

"get her a new identity and re-locate her. Are they here in D.C?"

"yeah" Jeremy replies, slightly more confident in himself.

"then re-locate the wife to someone nice like, Miami or Malabo"

Jeremy smiles. "thanks Special Agent DiNozzo"

"Jeremy how many times have I told you, call me Tony"

Jeremy smiles and nods before walking away. Tony smiles and shakes his head then heads into the squad room. McGee is sitting at his desk. Tony walks over to him and takes a red file off his desk and reads it. McGee doesn't bother to try and get it back, he doesn't stand a chance.

"what are you doing here? I thought you were with Ziva" McGee asks.

"I was, but I have a meeting with Vance in.." he looks at his watch on his right wrist. "in ten minuets" he looks back at the file. "so I'm just killing time"

McGee looks confused. "you have a meeting with Vance? In ten minuets? Here?"

Tony looks down at his, also confused. "yes McGee did you not here a word I just said?"

"but how can you? Vance just left for Spain, almost an hour ago"

Tony looks confused.

**Hospital**

Jeanne walks into Ziva's room. She's sleeping peacefully. Jeanne has a dark expression on her face, as if really angry. She stands at the door way looking at Ziva.

_"go on Jeanne, do it"_ the voice in her head tells her. "_Jeanne don't! You do that, Tony will hate you for life"_ the other voice in her head tells her. _"who cares about Tony, he lied to you when you were really in love with him. This is the one chance to get back at him, he killed your father, kill his girlfriend and his child"_ Jeanne evilly smiles and walks over to Ziva.

**NCIS**

Tony is still looking at McGee confused. "I got a call, telling me Vance wanted to speak to me"

"who called you?" McGee wondered.

They were now, both wondering what the hell was going on.

"I don't know, some chick" Tony realises something. "you sounded a lot like Jeanne"

"Jeanne?" McGee asks, as if he didn't hear that correctly.

"yeah, I saw at the hospital, she's working on Ziva"

"why would Jeanne call you and tell you, you had a meeting with Vance?" McGee asks, leaning on his desk looking up at Tony, who still had the open file resting on his arms.

Tony was staring straight over in the direction of the stair case. His face had "never been this confused in my whole life" written all over it.

Then, it his him. She's going to kill Ziva.

"come on, we got to get to the hospital now!!" Tony yells running out with McGee on his tail.

**Hospital**

Jeanne is standing next to Ziva's bed, holding a needle with some sort of liquid in it to the tube that is supplying Ziva with blood. _(sorie I don't know what it's called) _She attaches the tip of the needle to the opening of the tube and starts to press down on the bottom of the needle. The liquid starts pouring into the tube, the fine green liquid slowly at first then suddenly travels down the tube and into Ziva's arm, racing faster then the watches it go into Ziva's arm with a evil grin growing on her face. Then, to break her happiness, she hears people coming down the hall quickly. Jeanne quickly takes the needle out and puts back in her jacket pocket, she closes the opening hatch and attaches it back to the machine. Jeanne hurries to the door but before she can get out, Tony and McGee have their guns pointed at Jeanne. She puts her hands up, doctors race past them and into Ziva's room. Tony pulls Jeanne by the arms, close to him and away from the wall. McGee takes Tony's gun so he can search her.

"it's to late, even if you do manage to work out what I did, she's still dead" Jeanne says, in a dark tone but yet still happy with her self. Tony looks at her.

"you're a bitch you know that?" he tells her before searching her pockets. He pulls out the needle and passes it to the doctor that walks to them.

He reads the label then turns back to the other doctor in Ziva's room. "we need to get her into surgery now!" he tells him as he rushes to Ziva.

Suddenly a red light starts flashing in the hall way they are standing in. Followed by an alarm and five doctors and nurses rushing into Ziva's room. As fast as they came is as fast as they pulled Ziva's bed out and pushed past Tony Jeanne and McGee and through double doors that flew back. Tony was shocked and also angry and scared.

Tony looks back at Jeanne with anger all over his face. "what did you do!"

"poisoned her" Jeanne says before laughing.

Tony has the overwhelming urge to hit her, but he known's he cant, instead he passes her to McGee who cuffs her and takes her out of the building.

Leaving Tony alone in the hall looking into Ziva's empty room.

Tony wipes his face with both hands before starting to pace, then BAM he punches the wall next to him. Lucky for him it doesn't dint. Tony doesn't remove his fist, instead he rests his head on the wall and starts to breath heavily while a single tear falls down his face.

"are you okay Mr?" a voice says from behind.

Tony wipes the tear away and turns around. A little girl wearing a hospital robe and a bandanna on her head is standing in front of Tony holding onto a teddy bear.

"yeah" Tony says but pauses. "no". Tony slides down the wall and sits on the ground, resting his wrists on his knees.

The little girl sits down next to him, holding her teddy tighter. "what's wrong?"

Tony swallows and takes a breath, fighting more tears from falling. "the woman I love might die"

"how come?" she asks, looking at Tony even though he isn't looking at her.

"well, first she isn't feeling well, then she finds out she's pregnant. Then she gets kidnapped by a psycho, then he shoots her. Then she loses the baby, but there is a chance it can back. And on top of all that, my crazy ex-girlfriend poisons her"

The little girl looks down, surprised. "gees, poor lady"

Tony lets out a small laugh at the tone in the girls voice. He takes a deep breath, and a tear falls down Tony's face. The little girl sits up on her knees, still holding the teddy with one hand, she wipes Tony's tear away. He looks at her while she sits back down with her legs crossed and her hands in her lap.

"you have to be strong for her. They have the best doctors ever here! She's in good hands." the girl says smiling.

Tony keeps looking at her as if trying to figure he secret out. Suddenly the doors fly open, Gibbs walks in. Tony looks at him as Gibbs walks to him. Gibbs holds out his hand, Tony takes it and Gibbs pulls him up. Tony looks back down at the floor where he and the girl were sitting only the girl isn't there. Tony looks around for her but cant see her.

"who you looking for?" Gibbs asks.

"the girl who was sitting next to me"

"what girl?"

Tony looks at Gibbs puzzled. Gibbs returns the look before walking back out of the hall. Tony takes one more look around for the girl but he doesn't find her. He follows Gibbs out, pushing one of the doors so he can get out.

After the doors close, the re-appears down the hall, right down the back, she's smiling and holding her teddy. She stands before turning around, she takes a few steps before she disappears into thin air.


	11. Chapter 11

**A surprise twist. Hope you like.

* * *

**

Hospital Waiting Room

Tony sat once again in the blue hospital waiting room chairs. His elbows on his knees and holding his head up. A thousand emotions are running through his body all at once. Anger, sadness, depression etc:. Although Ziva was the one being targeted, it was all to much for Tony. He felt as if this was all his fault. If he hadn't hooked up with her, she wouldn't have gotten pregnant, she wouldn't have gotten kidnapped from the hospital car park, Jeanne wouldn't target her, she would be safe. _"This never would have happened if it wasn't for me" _he kept telling himself. _"I know it's not, but god it feels like I put everyone I love in danger"_ he thought.

Just then, Gibbs walked in with two cups of coffee, he handed one to Tony, and sat down beside him.

"am I cursed, Gibbs?" Tony asked, leaning back on the wall behind them.

"what do you mean?" he asked, sipping his coffee.

"I mean, I put everyone in danger. I mean, if I hadn't told Ziva I like her, we wouldn't of hooked up and none of this would of happened"

"that's not true" Tony looked at Gibbs with interest. "Brian would still have kidnapped Ziva, she still would have gotten shot, Jeanne still would have poisoned her… maybe. She would still be in a life or death situation. Tony, your not cursed, your just upset"

Tony looked at his coffee, Gibbs had a point. The only thing that wouldn't of happened was Ziva being pregnant. Everything still would of happened. Tony smiled a tiny bit, thinking "he did it again" about Gibbs and his wisdom.

Just then, a doctor walked into the waiting room. Gibbs and Tony stood. The doctor wasn't smiling. Tony and Gibbs slowly walked to the doctor, preparing themselves for the worst.

"what?" Tony said, referring to the sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry Tony" he started, Tony was shocked. "your not going to be a father for a while" the doctor added.

"so… Ziva… is…" Tony started, hoping the doctor would finish the sentence.

"…going to make a full recovery" the doctor said with a huge smile on his face.

Tony took a breath and smiled, he laughed in joy, same with Gibbs.

"we have moved her to a new room, just to be safe with the whole Jeanne thing" the Doctor added.

Tony and Gibbs laughed.

**Ziva's room**

Tony walked in but stayed at the door. Ziva was sitting up, looking at her hands. She looked up and saw Tony.

"oh, hey"

"hi" he replied, slowly walking in.

"I hope I never have to come into a hospital for a very long time" Ziva joked.

Tony was standing at the end but on the side of Ziva's bed. It went silent for a minuet or so before Tony rushed to Ziva and hugged her.

**6 years later - Tony and Ziva's apartment**

Tony stood at a closed door. He had both hands on either side of the door frame.

"Ziva, come on, if we don't leave now. We are going to be late"

Tony was wearing a black suit, red shirt and black tie.

The door opened and Ziva stood there, she was wearing a red dress, her hair up with some parts hanging down, a red clip in her hand to hold it up and also for looks. In one word, she looked. Amazing. Tony's mouth dropped as he looked her up and down. He couldn't speak he was that amazed.

Ziva looked at him. "say something"

Tony's mouth moved but he didn't make any sound. He shook his hand and turned away.

"we should go"

Ziva laughed and followed him out.

They finally reached the cark park. Tony got in the drivers seat and Ziva got into the passenger. It was dark, obviously late at night.

"no, seriously. You look amazing Ziva" Tony finally said.

"not to bad your self" Ziva joked.

They both laughed.

**Hall**

Tony pulled up out side a hall, a banner, hanging from the roof of the place read "Washington Elementary Children's Dance"

Tony opened his door of the car, "wont be long" he told Ziva as he got out, closed the door and ran into the building. Through a set of double doors.

Inside, There were kids everywhere, running around a huge basketball court and dancing for the older kids. Suddenly, two little girls ran up to Tony. Both around six, one had brown hair and green eyes. The other had blonde with blue eyes. The brunette was wearing a white dress with pink sparkles while the blonde girl was wearing a black dress with white lines all over it.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! This is Mariah" the brunette said tugging on Tony's hand.

"hello Mr DiNozzo" Mariah said smiling and twisting her foot on the ground.

"hey, enjoying the dance?"

"yep" Mariah nodded. "does Tali have to leave?" she added.

"yeah, we got to go to a wedding" Tony replied.

There were flashing lights and music so loud you had to be able to read lips just to have a conversation with someone.

"aw, bye Tali" Mariah said as her and Tali hugged.

"bye Mariah"

A group of kids of all ages saw Mariah and Tali saying goodbye. They ran up to Tali and all hugged her.

"bye Tali, we'll miss you" they all said.

Tony began to walk out, a few short seconds later, Tali ran up beside him. They walked to a teacher who sat behind a table that had blue table cloth and a red banner at the front saying "sign in, sign out"

Tony grabbed the pen laying on the cloth and signed his signature on the piece of paper, clipped to the clip board.

"thank you" the teacher said. "bye Tali, bye Tony" she added.

"bye Mrs Mackintosh" Tali said in her cute voice.

Tony laughed "see ya"

**Car**

Tali hopped in the back, she leaned into the front and kissed Ziva on the cheek.

"hi mommy" Tali said, as Tony got in.

"hey, how was it?"

"awesome!! I could stay there all night" Tali said before sitting back and putting her seat belt on.

"our little girl seems to be quiet popular with everyone. Almost everyone in there hugged her goodbye" Tony told Ziva. Tali laughed and so did Ziva.

Ziva looked in the back and winked at Tali, who smiled. She had Tony's smile and perfect straight teeth like him too. Normally when your born with straight teeth, you lose them when you get older. But Tali would wear a retainer at night to keep them straight.

Tony started the car and drove off.


	12. Chapter 12

**Church**

Tony, Ziva and Tali walked up the huge case of pavement stairs leading to the huge double doors.

Tony and Ziva lead while Tali tried to keep up with her parents, who according to Tali were

'to fit and fast'.

The doors men, who were wearing all black with white gloves, opened both doors as the three approached them. The three walked in, Ziva and Tali walked off to the right as soon as they entered, while Tony walked down the isle and sat in the front row, next to Gibbs, Ducky, Palmer, Jane (Palmer's girlfriend), Paige (Janes sister) and Kylie (Paige's daughter who was about 22)

"hey" Tony said, passing the row.

They all smiled and said hello as Tony walked up to McGee who was standing tall and firm. Tony straightened his jacket and stood next to McGee. Who was wearing a black suit, white shirt, black tie and a white hankie in his front pocket, it showed two triangles sticking out.

"thank god you're here I was getting worried" McGee told Tony looking at him.

Tony put his hand on McGee's shoulder. "Don't worry McNervous, I wouldn't't miss this day for the whole world" Tony smiled at him, McGee smiled back.

"thanks"

Tony patting his shoulder. "no problem" Tony fixed his jacket and straightened up.

Suddenly, people went quiet as music started to play. Piano wedding music that is. Then, everyone turned and looked down the isle to see Tali walk down the isle. She was now wearing a all white dress with a 'princess' crown in her hair. She had a basket and threw petals down on the red carpet leading from the double doors to the platform McGee, Tony, the priest, Simon (Abby's brother) and Lucas stood on. Tony, Simon and Lucas all looked the same, only Lucas has blonde hair where as Tony and Simon had brown. The platform had three steps leading up to it from the ground. Once Tali reached the platform, she stood on the platform, on the opposite side to the boys. Then, four Wemen walked down the isle, Ziva led them and they all looked the same. Only Ziva had a red sash that went from neatly resting on her arm, around her back and to the other arm, on both sides it hung down beside her. All four Wemen held a single rose with both hands as they walked over the petals and towards the platform. Once they reached the platform, Ziva stood next to Tali and equal to Tony. The three other Wemen stood behind Ziva. Then, finally, Abby walked down, wearing a beautiful white dress. The dress stood out. It was big and had light white see through pieces of material doing half circles around the whole dress, the bottom layer was huge and the material got smaller and smaller until it reached her waste. The dress was also strapless. The very top of the dress was straight, no breast shape or different design. Just straight and firm.

Everyone smiled as she walked down the isle, holding her brocade in her hands. She finally reached the platform, passing everyone's huge smiles only to see more from everyone on the platform.

Abby faced McGee who couldn't stop smiling. "you look beautiful" he told her, she smiled. They held hands and looked at the priest.

**After Party**

After the ceremony, everyone went to a hall, where a DJ and catering crew were waiting for them. There was a dance floor with tables surrounding it. The tables were circle with white table cloths over them, plus a art decoration in the middle of them that made up the "centre piece" , and of course there were fork's, knife's, spoons, glasses, plates and napkins at each seating area.

Abby and everyone who was dressed up, like Ziva and the "fancy" people, had changed into their spare change of cloths. Even Tony and Tim got changed.

As they all walked in, everyone was amazed at how awesome the place looked. Decorations everywhere, a disco ball and flashing lights covering the dance floor. Along with the smoky fog filling the bottom of the dance floor.

Abby was wearing black tight jeans with a tight top that showed her stomach, it was also black but had red writing on it that said "don't hate the player baby" . McGee was wearing black jeans and his white shirt he was wearing before. Ziva was wearing a baby blue summer dress. Her hair still up and down only minus the clip. Tony was wearing black jeans, with a chain that went from the back pocket to one of the belt straps. He was also wearing a untucked button up blue shirt with thin white stripes. Tali was wearing now a black summer dress, that had a hot pink sash wrapped around her waste that made a huge bow at the back. Her hair was down but she was still wearing the 'princess' crown.

"wow, this is so awesome!!" Tali yelled.

Then, everyone filled the place and they all sat at the table. Abby, Tim, Tony, Ziva, Tali, Gibbs, Ducky and Sarah (McGee's sister) all sat at the same table. Palmer, Jane, Paige, Kylie, Lucas, Tom (Abby's friend), Sami (Tim's cousin) and Simon all sat at the table next to them while everyone else filled the remain tables.

**After Dinner**

Everyone was talking, they had all eaten desert and were just.. Talking. No one danced all night, this was annoying Tali. Then, Tali got off her chair and ran up to the DJ.

Everyone on the table was laughing, then Ziva looked next to her where Tali was sitting only to find she's not there. She nudges Tony.

"where's Tali?"

Tony looks at her chair, she isn't there. He starts to look around, so does Ziva.

Everyone on the table notices.

"lost something Tony?" McGee asks.

"Tali" he replies.

Everyone looks shocked, then they start looking around. Abby smiles.

"I think I found her" she says looking at the stage where the DJ is set up.

Tali is leaning over the bench talking into the DJ's ear. He smiles and nods. Tali steps back.

"what is she doing?" Ziva asks. No one answers here, they are to busy watching what's going on.

The DJ stops the music that no one was listening too. He grabs the microphone and tapes it.

"yo, yo, yo can I get ya'll attention please?" the DJ says. "lemmie introduce ma self. I'm Big Daddy DJ. Now I'm gonna get off this mic and pass it on to ma new home girl…Tali. Who wants to get this partie started"

Big Daddy hands the mic down to Tali. She takes it, holding onto the mic with two hands.

"hey everyone. First off, congrats to Abby and Timmy. Love you guys you guys are the best couple in the world. Well, besides my mom and dad" everyone laughs. "um.. A little birdie told me, you both love this song. So, here's to Mr and Mrs McGee"

Tali turns back to Big Daddy and nods, he nods back, puts his headphones on and starts doing stuff with the mix set.

Tali turns back to the party and hols the mic. The music starts, a awesome rhythm and a beat your cant resist.

"_Baby your all that I want, when your lying here in my arms. I'm finding it hard to believe… we're in heaven" _she sings, her voice echoing and sounding amazing! Then, she turns and points to Big Daddy, who spins and max's the volume.

And, just as Tali wanted, straight away people got up and began to dance. Couples dance with couples. Groups dance in groups, everyone is dancing from the youngest baby who is clapping there hands, to the oldest man who is slowly turning in circles to the beat of the music.

After a music solo, Tali takes the mic again.

"_we're in heaven" _she whispers. The remix of music starts up again for another 20 seconds or so with a beat you cant resist. before fading

"_oh, thinking about our younger years… there was only you and me… we were young and wild and free. Now, nothing can take you away for me… we've been down that road before…but that's over now… you keep me coming back for more. Baby your all that I want, when your lying here in my arms. I'm finding it hard to believe… we're in heaven. And love is all that I need. And I found it there in your heart, it isn't to hard to see, we're in heaven" _

Everyone that knows Tali are amazed that she can sing. She defiantly took after both her parents.

While the music is playing, everyone Is dancing, even Tali up on stage. Tony stands up and takes Ziva's hand. "come on!" he yells.

She smiles and gets up. They go to the dance floor and start dancing. Mean while Tali is so happy with herself, with people and with the whole party.

And again the music fades again. _"now, nothing can change what you mean to me, there's a lot that I could say, but just hold me now, because with love we'll light the way!! Baby your all that I want, when your lying here in my arms. I'm finding it hard to believe… we're in heaven. OH! And love is all that I need. And I found it there in your heart, it isn't to hard to see, we're in heaven, YEAH!" _the music takes a slower turn. _"now my dreams are coming true, through the good times and the bad…" _the music starts to rock again _"I'll be standing there by you!!!" _

_she _stops and whispers _"we're in heaven"_

The beat goes back to remix mode.

"_and love is all that I need.. And I found It there in your heart, it isn't so hard to see… we're in HEAVEN!!!. Oh whoa oh, OH WHOA OH" _she pauses _"WE'RE IN HEAVEN!!!!" _

And with that, the music cuts. Everyone stops dancing and starts to clap and cheer.

Abby runs from the dance floor to Tali and picks her up, hugging her. Everyone suddenly joins in on the group hug while Big Daddy keeps the beats going.

* * *

**_Credit._**

_"Heaven (Feat. Do)" DJ Sammy._


	13. Chapter 13

**Car**

The car ride home was quiet. The party had pretty much taken it out of everyone. Tali was asleep in the back seat. Resting her head on the door. Tony was driving with one hand, the other was on the window seal holding his head up. He was really tired, plus he had been drinking. Staying awake was hard but he managed to do it. Ziva also had her arm on the window seal of her door, holding her head up. She was barley awake. Opening and closing her eyes.

Ziva looks over at Tony. "are you okay?"

"that wedding, was just so.. Beautiful" he jokes, making his voice sound like he's crying.

Ziva laughs, "you're an idiot"

Tony laughs and looks at her. Ziva shakes her head smiling and goes back to looking out the window.

A few minutes later of more silence. Ziva hears a faint voice. "Please wake up Ziva" it says.

She knows that voice… it's Tony. Ziva looks over at Tony, who is still driving and looking out the front window.

Ziva's confused. She doesn't know what to make of it. So she dismisses it and looks back out the window.

A few seconds later she hears the faint voice who she thinks is Tony say "I don't know what I would do with out you"

Again she looks at Tony who this times looks back at her. "what?"

"did you just say something?" she asks him.

"um, no. Why?" he says looking back to the road.

"never mind" she looks back out the window.

Suddenly she feels a cold hand touch hers. She closes her eyes and for some reason cant seem to open them again.

**Room**

Tony is standing next to Ziva's hospital bed. She's sleeping. There's a monitor connected to her arm again bumping blood. Tony looks down at her. Gibbs is standing at the door, looking at Tony. The room is dark, only the light from the hall outside lights up the room.

"she just looks like she's sleeping" Tony says to Gibbs without looking at him.

He is holding her hand and with the other, he's holding her arm.

"but I cant wake her up" he adds, the sadness in his voice very clear.

Gibbs looks as if he's about to cry. But he keeps the tough guy act.

"the doctors say they wont know for 24 hours if she will make it" Gibbs says. Trying to make it sound like there is still hope.

"the doctors want me to sign her off the life support" Tony tells.

Gibbs swallows.

"do they know what Jeanne gave her?" he asks.

Tony shakes his head.

Suddenly, as if a miracle. Ziva moans and starts to wake up. She moves her arms and legs as if waking up from a deep sleep.

Tony leans over the bed and presses the "call" button that notifies the doctor if the patient needs help.

"Tony" Ziva moans as the doctor runs in.

"yeah, I'm right here" Tony tells her.

Gibbs smiles but he knows that even though Ziva has woken up, it doesn't mean she wont go back into the Coma.

The doctor hurries to the monitor beside Ziva's bed. He presses a few buttons and looks at the screen.

Ziva keeps rolling her head. The doctor looks at Ziva, he puts his hand on her forehead trying to stop her from moving. He shines a light in her eye.

"Ziva. Ziva" he calls, Ziva keeps rolling her head. The doctor struggles to see her eye.

Then, finally Ziva stops and looks at the doctor. He checks her eyes for signs of concussions. There isn't any.

"How do you feel?" the doctor asks, putting the light back in the pocket of his lab coat.

"a little dizzy" she replies.

"yeah, that's normal" the doctor looks at Tony. "can I talk to you, outside" he asks.

Tony nods and they both walk out. Ziva sinks her head back into her pillow. Gibbs smiles and walks to Ziva.

**Hall**

The doctor leads Tony a few steps away from Ziva's room. They stand next to a desk facing a set of double doors. Tony rests his arm on the desk and looks back over his shoulder to Ziva's room, then at the doctor.

"is she going to be okay?" Tony asks.

The doctor smiles "she will make a full recovery"

Tony smiles and sighs in relief.

"But you should know" the doctor starts "when a person goes into a coma, their subconscious takes over. It makes the patient believe they are awake, and in a new world"

"so basically it put Ziva in a dream that she thinks is real?" Tony sums up in a language he can understand"

"yeah, basically" the doctor agrees. "but things may not make sense to her at first. Just be weary of that. She'll get confused and probably be really down on herself for a few weeks. Just be there for her and keep her safe" the doctor adds.

"thank you doctor"

The doctor nods then walks off. Tony waits until the doctor leaves before turning around and walking back into Ziva's room.

**Three weeks later**

Ziva is sitting at her desk, looking through all her draws. McGee is at his with Tony sitting on the bench behind him and Abby standing next to Tony. Gibbs is behind the squad room leaning over on the short wall that caves off the squad room. They are all looking at Ziva except McGee who is doing work on his computer. Having the whole team around him is kind of irritating.

"it's been three weeks why isn't she back to normal?" Abby asks. Obviously she has just finished a Caf-Pow seeing as she is really jumpy.

"well, she thinks you and McGee are married, we have a daughter named Tali who's about 6 and Jimmy has a lady friend" Tony tells. Holding himself up on the bench, as if he is getting ready to attack a lurking predator.

"I never thought I'd say this and think it was a good idea, but. DiNozzo… take her to _your_ place" Gibbs orders.

Tony looks over his shoulder at Gibbs and smiles. Then he hops off the bench and walks over to Ziva, who sits up and looks at him. Tony doesn't say anything, he holds his hand out. Ziva takes it. Tony leads Ziva out of the squad room and towards the stairs. The walk down them. Once they are out of sight, Gibbs walks around to his desk. Abby walks and sits in Tony's chair. Everyone goes quiet until McGee looks up at Gibbs.

"what place?" he asks.

Gibbs and Abby look at each other and laugh before turning back to the computers at their desks. McGee looks confused, and stares into space for a while.

**Empty Hall Way**

Tony leads Ziva down a hall way, the walls are red with a tint of orange. The floor carpet is a navy blue with white frames on the walls.

Ziva lets go of Tony's hand and only takes a few steps where as Tony keeps walking until he stops in about the middle of the hall way. He looks over at Ziva.

"you okay?" he asks.

"I know this place" Ziva says looking at the ground then up at Tony.

Tony just looks at her. Ziva rubs her forehead and shakes her head.

"we've been here before" she says.

Tony slowly walks to her. He takes her hand. "This was our place. This is where we would come when we wanted to be alone"

Ziva walks passed Tony. She leans up against the wall, then slowly, she sits down. Tony sits next to her. Ziva is holding her knees close to her; she's slightly shaking but is more afraid and confused then anything.

"why is everything so confusing?" she asks, looking at the ground in front of her.

Tony puts his arm around her. She leans into him still holding her knees. Tony moves her hair off her face and kisses her head. He rests his face on her while, he loved the smell of her hair. Like mangos; tropical yet irresistible.

"it's okay. Everything will make sense soon" he tells her holding her tighter.

They sat together on the ground, leaning against the wall. Ziva was still holding her knees, only now she was holding onto the ends of her white sleeves. Tony wrapped both his arms around her. Tony was never going to leave Ziva, no matter what nor was Ziva ever going to go a day without Tony by her side. They were forever partners and lovers. Nothing could ever change that.

* * *

**Thank You to everyone who reviewed this story, without all the feed-back I think this story would have failed. Thank You again. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. **

**Peace.**

**VivaLaTiva **


End file.
